The Meeting
by jayfeather86
Summary: Konan really does have an evil mind sometimes, as Pein will soon find out... RATED M FOR A REASON. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.


_The Meeting_

**Wednesdays are meeting days in the Akatsuki. However, this particular meeting promises to be an interesting one for Pein…**

Pein looked up from his paperwork, hearing the door open with a squeak. Someone would need to oil it later, he thought absently. The door opened to admit a woman with blue hair and wearing eye shadow of the same color. She had on her usual bored expression, but there was something about the mischievous sparkle in her eyes that made him think she was up to something.

"Yes, Konan?" he asked, pausing.

A sly smirk appeared on the woman's face. "We haven't _played_ in a while, Pein-chan," she purred in a low, husky voice that told him exactly what she wanted.

He sighed, careful to keep his expression neutral. "Not now, Konan," he said. As much as he wanted to take a break from work and _play_ with her, he didn't have time. He was calling a meeting in ten minutes to brief the Akatsuki on the next phase of the plan. "I don't have time."

Konan put on an expression of mock hurt. "Oh, you don't have time for me?" she asked in a sulky tone that was incredibly sexy on her.

"I didn't say that…" he said, sighing. "But we're having a meeting in ten minutes, and I know you like to take your time with these kinds of things." He knew only too well how Konan liked to play around in bed. He had to admit it had been surprising to find out how… fierce she was, such a contrast to her normal mild temperament, which was usually agreeable, if a bit sarcastic.

She giggled seductively, gazing at him through half-lidded eyes. "Well, I think I know how to make this meeting interesting," she said with a naughty smirk.

Pein felt a flicker of alarm. _That _definitely wouldn't be good. "Konan, please—"

"Stand up," she growled, her tone leaving no room for argument.

He hesitated. "This really isn't the time, Konan," he tried to reason with her.

But it seemed she was determined. "I said stand up!" she ordered, and he obeyed.

Pein didn't know why, but he got incredibly turned on when Konan ordered him around, especially like this. Her dominatrix persona was extremely sexy.

She strode over and immediately started to unbutton his cloak from the bottom up. Pein was getting hard just from hearing her voice, that sexy domineering growl. Once his cloak was out of the way, she wasted no time in undoing his pants, allowing his dick to spring forth from its confines.

Konan smirked up at him. "Eager, are we?" she taunted.

When he didn't respond, Konan gave his dick a sharp squeeze, making him gasp and moan slightly. "Well, do you want me to go on?" she asked expectantly.

Pein wanted desperately to say no and just walk away from this; he couldn't just walk into a meeting an hour late with no excuse! The other members would know exactly what had been going on, especially since Konan would be late as well. "N-no," he managed. He still had some self-control!

The bluenette smirked, obviously unconvinced. "Are you sure?" She gave his dick another squeeze, making sure to rub her thumb over the tip in sensuous little circles. "You sure seem like you want it _bad_…"

Pein just barely held back a loud moan as pleasure jolted through him at Konan's touch. "Nngh, Konan, I would, but we _both _have a meeting to get to." He tried to sound authoritative, but having her hand on his hard cock was not helping.

A devilish grin spread across Konan's features as she stood up, not letting go of his cock. "Well, how about we make a compromise? We can go to the meeting, but I still wanna play…"

He felt relieved that she was willing to be reasonable. "Ok," he agreed. "After the meeting."

She cocked her head to one side, still smirking. "Who said anything about after?" she asked, and another squeeze of his cock made sure he couldn't argue. She let go and stepped back, surveying her flushed and panting victim.

He started to do up his pants, but her hand grabbed his wrist before he could do anything. "Uh-uh," she said with a sexy smirk. "Leave it out."

Fighting the humiliated blush that was surely spreading on his cheeks, Pein obediently let his hands drop to his sides, leaving his exposed member out and feeling utterly ridiculous.

Fortunately, the folds of his cloak were sufficient to hide his erection as he strode into the meeting room with Konan following behind, looking impassive as always. "Good morning everyone," he said blandly, apathetic mask in place once again. He took a seat at the head of the table, where the other Akatsuki members were seated along the sides. Konan sat on his right, while the chair to his left was occupied by Kisame's feet.

A muttered chorus of greetings was his reply, ranging from, 'Good morning, Leader-sama,' to, 'Fuck off.' He didn't bother chastising Hidan for his disrespect, seeing how 'fuck off' was his reply to pretty much anything.

He decided to start off by making sure everyone was paying attention. "Do you all know why we are here right now?"

Silence. The Akatsuki members looked at one another, exchanging questioning glances, until finally someone spoke up. "To eat lollipops? Tobi loves lollipops!"

Deidara facepalmed, while other members sighed or rolled their eyes. They were all used to Tobi's random, usually stupid answers to questions, but that did nothing to decrease the idiocy level of said answers.

Pein closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his fingertips, sighing. Recovering from the fail moment, he opened his mouth to speak again, but a sudden sensuous pressure on his still-hard cock made him lose his concentration, and he gaped like a fish.

He quickly glanced down at the stack of papers in front of him to cover his mistake, looking at Konan out of the corner of his eye. To any other person it would appear that she was sitting there, listening politely. But with his Rinnegan Pein could easily see it was a clone, cleverly placed in her stead.

He knew exactly where the real Konan was, and he could almost see the smirk on her face.

"Um, Leader-sama?" Kisame's uncertain voice suddenly reminded Pein of where he was.

His head snapped up, and he quickly cleared his expression of any emotion. "No, that is not why we are here, Tobi," he continued as if nothing had happened, ignoring Kisame altogether. "We are here to discuss the next phase of the plan: capturing the—" Another tug on his cock caused a jolt of pleasure overwhelm him momentarily, making him pause almost unnoticeably. "—jinchuuriki."

Eyebrows went up and mouths opened, immediately bombarding him with questions. Pein tried to pay attention to what they were saying, but a long, slow stroke on his cock from base to tip distracted him a bit.

"Leader-sama, how will we do this?" Sasori's voice suddenly asked loudly.

Pein instantly focused again, trying to keep his breathing even. "Each of your teams will be sent after a specific jinchuuriki," he answered readily, hoping his voice didn't sound too strained. "You will retrieve them and bring them back—" Another squeeze sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. "—to the hideout for the extraction of the tailed beast."

"How the fuck do we know who they are?" Hidan asked irately. "Do they have, like, tails or some freaky-ass shit like that?" The immortal was giving Pein a strange look, and Pein hoped fervently to whatever deities might be listening that he didn't suspect anything.

The stroking of his cock was almost constant now, and Pein had to work to keep a straight face, biting his tongue to hold back the moan he felt rising in his throat. "I have their names, descriptions, and villages from trusted sources," he said, trying very hard not to let his voice break.

He noticed Zetsu was staring at him, the white side having an eyebrow raised while the black side had its mouth twisted into a frown. Even with two different personalities, his expression was easy enough to read: what is going on?

Pein felt hot as a wave of humiliation hit him, and a second later a burst of pleasure made him almost twitch. Something incredibly hot and wet had enveloped him, and he thought with a feeling of helplessness that Konan was just so evil sometimes as her tongue ran up and down his length, teasing the tip occasionally.

"Leader-sama, are you feeling all right, un?" Deidara asked, looking a mixture of concerned and suspicious. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine," Pein managed to say, if a little breathlessly. Konan was going impossibly slow with her mouth, flicking his cock with the tip of her tongue as she pulled away just to tease him.

"You know, I think the flu's been going around lately," Kisame commented. "Tobi, didn't you say you weren't feeling well this morning?"

"Tobi still doesn't feel very good…" the masked man said, one hand over his stomach.

Deidara looked horrified. "And you let him prepare our _food_ this morning, un?"

"Hey, it wasn't me!" Kisame protested. "Blame Kakuzu! He was too lazy to do it himself so he told Tobi to do it!"

Pein, however, was oblivious to all of this. He was trying not to make a sound despite being pleasured beneath the table by a woman with a dirty mind. He almost moaned as she gave a particularly hard suck, clenching his hands into fists as he fought to keep his expression neutral. Her teeth occasionally dragged along his length, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep silent.

The discussion between Deidara and Kisame had turned into an argument, with Hidan and Kakuzu interjecting angrily to defend themselves. Meanwhile Tobi slouched in his chair, looking dejected, as Deidara shouted and occasionally gestured to him.

"We're all going to fucking get sick thanks to you, fish-face!" Hidan snapped at Kisame, who glared at him.

"Me? For god's sake, blame Kakuzu if you're gonna blame anybody! _He's_ the one who told Tobi to make breakfast!" the shark-like man shot back, and Kakuzu immediately jumped to his own defense.

"Time is money!" he argued. "And I cannot be wasting time, and therefore money, doing such menial tasks as cooking breakfast for you ungrateful pigs!"

"Who are you calling a pig, you greedy bastard?"

"I will fucking slice your ass into pieces!"

"You don't even know what real art is, un!"

"Tobi has a headache…"

Pein actually yelped out loud as Konan stuck two fingers up his ass, pumping them in and out in time with her cock sucking. But luckily the noise was lost among the shouts of the fighting Akatsuki, who were standing and in one another's faces by now. Hidan already had one hand on his scythe, and Kisame was reaching for Samehada.

"All of you shut up. Now." Pein said loudly in as authoritative a voice as he could manage. By now his cheeks were flushed and he was panting, but not for the reasons anyone thought.

Everyone ceased arguing and looked at their leading, awaiting further orders. "Just go," Pein said in a strained voice, trying desperately not to moan as he was pleasured from front and behind simultaneously. "I'm not feeling well; we'll have this meeting another time."

No one objected, and they all filed out of the room, glaring murderously at one another. Well, all except for Tobi, who went last. "Tobi hopes you feel better, Leader-sama!" he chirped. "Tobi isn't feeling well, either." His one-eyed gaze lingered for a moment on Pein, who glared back with as much venom as he could muster. Then the masked boy waved before skipping out the door.

Pein watched him go, and he could have sworn he saw some kind of sick amusement in the bastard's eye.


End file.
